


he-man the prince of power

by whitestarbreaker



Series: he-man and she-ra the siblings of powers. [1]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Multi, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitestarbreaker/pseuds/whitestarbreaker
Summary: shortly after catra became second-in-command, entrapta found with the crystal she was experimenting on that turn her own machines crazy, a resonance similar to it, then they found out a magic sword similar but different of the sword of protection.better even, entrapta found another resonance, like the sword was pointing at a direction, in space more precisely.meanwhile, not far from the planet etheria, a little ship was passing by, a ship with a inhabitant destined for great deeds./:note from the author : i never watched the original he-man or she-ra, just the netflix show. wanted to practice my story-telling skills and to put my version of adam into the mix.feedbacks a welcomed. thanks for reading.





	1. the super pal trio meet a hopeless nerd.

a few days after catra's promotion (end of season 1) :

 

-are you sure that whatever we'll find is worth it ? -ask catra frustrated, walking with scorpia, entrapta and emily the robot in dark cave.

 

-if my detectors tell the truth, and as far as i know i didn't program them to lie (hopefully), the energy source should be the same as the crystal that turn my whole castle against me, WHY WOULDN'T YOU WANT THAT FOR THE HORDE !? -respond entrapta, very excited just as usual.

 

catra watch her in a concern look -...i can never tell if your serious or not... anyway, if it can paralyze or even corrupt she-ra's powers, then i might have use for it.

 

at the end of the tunnel, they all gather upon a big room.

 

and at the center, a sword, similar to the sword of protection but the handle is silvery and pointy and the jewel on it is red.

 

-and this sword look like the same from she-ra ! hou ! catra if you grab it maybe you'll turn into a super cool princess too ! -squeal scorpia.

 

-i don't think those things work anybody, adora was "chosen" to be she-ra... but if we found who this sword was made for... then maybe... -muttered catra, smirking.

 

-we'll have someone to beat she-ra ! AAAAAAAAAAHhhhahaha ! -yelled and laughed entrapta like a mad scientist.

 

-*sigh* yes. can you help us with your detectors to search for the bearer of...

 

-already on it !

 

-...cool... -said catra, not sure what to feel about entrapta enthusiasm. -a second she-ra, thing a looking good for me. -said catra, smiling.

 

not far from the planet etheria, a young blond man with blue eyes wake up, ready to attack another day on his spaceship named the "falcon" :

 

-good morning adam. -said the A.I. named "sorceress", who only has a voice for expressing herself.

 

-*yawn* good morning sorceress. -respond the only organic member of the ship, adam.

 

-HEEEEELLO ! my sweet prince, may i intend to your organic needs ? -said all jolly, while entering the room, orko, a assisting floating robot dressed as a wizard.

 

-haha, i WOULD need breakfast so i can live a little longer, would i ? -respond adam, who SEEMS pretty happy.

 

the morning routine of adam of stretches, breakfast, and a little quiz about multiple scientific subjects from sorceress, like thermodynamics, algebra, biochemistry and such. as well as a little check up for orko.

 

to maintain the ship, and getting some fresh air too, adam does all kind of little jobs that the intense education of sciences that the sorceress can give him, as well as his I.Q. of 185 could give him, mainly maintenance and repairs. today there was nothing of sorts, so it was just him and orko watching series and reading comics all day long. until...

 

-adam, i detect a ship going towards us, they are demanding to come aboard... they from the horde. -alert sorceress.

 

-... adam think before responding confidently .-let them in, we have nothing to hide from hide from the horde, as far i can tell. -say adam.

 

-agreed, permission to come aboard granted.

 

adam and orko, stand i front of the entrance to greet them, showing hostility of any kind would be dangerous with the horde. when the entrance open, adam and orko were surprised to see two force captain and mechanic enter without any soldier, adam especially notice that the catgirl of the group was holding a long object wrapped in fabric.

 

-hum, hello... do you... needed... anything ? from us ? -asked adam, visibly uncomfortable.

 

-well... -catra was about to speak but entrapta screamed.

 

-OHMYGODWHATISTHAT !! -she pointed at orko.

 

-that's orko, my assistant PLEASE DON'T DISMANTLE HIM ! -adam screamed when he saw the girl picking up her tool.

 

-entrapta don't touch the robot. -add catra.

 

-aww. -entrapta was sad.

 

catra open up her eyes upon seeing adam more closely, she walk toward him, examine him and his hair, check his muscles (or lack of it). in her mind, no doubt, on top of the sword, he was physically too similar with adora for not being related in some form or way.

 

-we're hiding nothing if that's what you want. -adam speak up, visibly worried but not to the point of suspicious.

 

-i believe you, but i would like you... -catra take off the fabric, revealing the sword. -to check on this.

 

-...sure...? -adam took the sword and start examining it. -it's seems... mystical, but i don't know anything about magic stuff nor melee weaponry to help you with it.

 

-...what's your name by the way ? -ask catra still doubting something

 

-adam ?

 

-that's what i thought. -catra said, having her suspicion confirmed.

 

-huuummm. -adam was visibly lost.

 

-now, point this sword into the sky and...

 

-we're in space, there is no sky.

 

- **don't**... startle me! *ahem* and say "for the honor of greyskull".

 

-greyskull ?! -said in unison orko and sorceress. 

 

catra noticed, but orko turned his back whistling and sorceress became silent. adam was puzzled but decided to avoid making the horde soldier lose their patience.

 

-okay... for the honor of greyskull.

 

... nothing happened.

 

-well... now what ?

 

-(it must not be the good formula or something, maybe if put him into a stressful situation), what do you do for a living ? -ask catra.

 

-well, i fix stuff and...

 

-perfect, we have some... stuff for you to... fix on this planet over there. -catra pointed at etheria.

 

-what's it called ?

 

-it's called etheria. -respond scorpia.

 

-...okay then, sorceress we go to etheria. -said adam, apparently not worried anymore.

 

-can i speak to you in private in your room ? -ask sorceress.

 

-sure. -and then, adam go.

 

once the super pal trio were alone...

 

-what needed fixing exactly ? -ask scorpia.

 

-yeah, what didn't you ask ME to fix ? -ask entrapta clearly upset.

 

-nothing, this guy clearly the legitimate wielder of this sword, he just have to... "awake" his "heroic spirit".

 

-ooooohh, i get it. -said scorpia.

 

-by the way, is it me or do he look a whole lot like adora ? -said entrapta.

 

-i know, right ? -said catra and scorpia at the time.

 

-JINX ! hahahaha. -exclaim scorpia, at the expanse of catra dignity.

 

in adam's room, orko and sorceress speak up there mind with adam...

 

-adam, we can't follow them. -said orko, scared.

 

-they probably will abuse you in some way, the horde is ruthless with every of his enemies. -said sorceress.

 

-i know, that's why we can't make ourselves enemies with them, we have to cooperate, and all they asked from me is to fix something, i just do that, get paid, and off we go.

 

-yeah but... -said orko.

 

...

 

-i guess we don't have a choice. don't forget to tell them your prices. -said the sorceress, knowing full well they can't fend off the horde.

 

-okay. -said adam, taking a deep breath.

 

once he go meet the others.

 

-what need fixing exactly, because depending of that, the payment might become expansive. -said adam.

 

-you'll soon see, although quick question. -said catra. -why is your robot dressed as a wizard ?

 

-because wizards are cool, and he has a telekinetic field with him... for helping me with my... work. -adam slowly remember that overly exciting girl that almost dismantle orko.

 

-FOR REAL !?  **CAN I SEE IT ?! -** asked entrapta visibly exited.

 

during the flight to etheria, catra couldn't help but notice that adam was thinking a lot about something, she asked herself if she knew more that let himself show. 

 

no, it was probably nothing.


	2. adam try to henshin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my problem as an autistic person when it came to writing is that i overthink stuff and forget some, so sorry if the pacing of the story is a little screwed.

once landed, the trio bring adam to what's left of the whispering woods, catra go into reconnaissance. while she's gone adam chat a little with the other eccentric ladies.

 

-so, how is it exactly being a member of the ev... of the horde ? -asked adam.

 

-oh, i'm not really a member of it, i help them because they give stuff to create and to study, and my friends left me behind in the middle of a rescue mission... also i'm might be a bit tad... too unpredictable for the other princesses, for anyone really. -respond entrapta.

 

-you're a princess ?

 

-yup, princess of dryl more specifically, and scorpia too.

 

-yeah, my family was bound to the black garnet but they give it to the horde and i work for them now, i'm even a force captain. like entrapta i don't quite fit with the others. -added scorpia.

 

-hey, i don't even have a runestone of my own, just my hair and tech skills, am i even really a princess... -entrapta take a recorder -note to self, find a way to dissect myself to check if i am a princess.

 

-are gemstone important in royalty here ? -asked adam.

 

-oh right, you don't know about that, the princesses of etheria a bound to sacred runestone all over the planet which give them magic powers, since a didn't bound to mine all i have is my strength and entrapta her brain and haircut. -asnwer scorpia.

 

-we're basically the "rejects" if you want. -add entrapta.

 

-oooohh okay...well i think you two are pretty cool. -say adam, confusing the two. -i mean i barely know you two, but so far i think you're nice.

 

scorpia and entrapta look at each other, and scorpia just hug adam tightly while entrapta hide behind her hair mumbling "i don't know how to handle compliments". and then catra arrived. 

 

-okay, the machine i need you to fix is over there, follow me. -command catra. -no, only hummm...

 

-adam

 

-adam yes, only adam. -catra took the sword before leaving.

 

they walked a little in the woods, and suddenly a monster as big as bear pop up from the butches. catra immediately disappear, leaving the sword behind, saying only "you better use your sword to call that power deep inside you if you want to live, "prince" adam".

 

adam was speechless, the sword took his hand, and pointed it at the monster. the monster wasn't intimated, and adam was no warrior, and decided to run for his life, using the sword to cut leaves and branches.

 

adam run and run and run, panicking, trying to think, nothing come in his head, suddenly a exit to the woods, relieves, but short lived, only a cliff, leaving adam in front a very dangerous height, and monster behind. the monster catch up, adam raise his sword once again, trying to "call" his inner strength, but nothing came out of him, nothing fear, and then despair, and then abandonment as he let the sword slip through his hand and hit the ground, and then acceptance as he fall on his knees and close his eyes.

 

he was calm, ready, almost gracious, he accepted his end with open arms with a serene state of mind. "finally" came into his head, and he smiled.

 

but death didn't come, instead just noises from the beast that sounded like agonizing, adam opened one eye and the beast with his throat open, and catra standing aside, blood on her hands.

 

-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED ! -yelled catra. -if you think i will ever save you again...

 

-i was okay with that. -respond adam.

 

-...wh- wait, okay was what ? WITH DYING ?!

 

-yes.

 

-........ -catra was shocked and silent, her showed not horror but genuine confusion.

 

-if you want, to stop being an embarrassment by jumping on that cliff.

 

-what, NO ! i-i-you grrrrh. -catra just pull his arm and come back to the ship with the others.

 

sorceress asked what happened to catra she responded that a beast attacked them and she saved adam, adam confirmed. catra asked if she could speak privately with her team outside.

 

-it's gonna way more complicated than i thought, i was thinking i could make him join us to fight off the rebellion but... -catra explained to her crew.

 

-but ? -both asked.

 

-...did you ever met...anyone, who was okay with giving up on life all together ? -catra asked at the surprised of entrapta and scorpia. -i just... never did before. it's just... nevermind, we can't just give up on him. you two wait here.

 

catra go confront adam.

 

-hey adam -she said with calm tone.

 

-hi, catra was it ?

 

-yeah.

 

-before you start, i know about my powers, but i does not matter, i can't go outside, at any cost. it's not even a big deal, i must be the most expendable...

 

catra slam her hand onto his shoulders and say :

 

-you ARE a big deal, i'm gonna make you one, you have way too much potential to go to waste, and i will not let you until...

 

suddenly, a scream of pain from outside the falcon, it was scorpia's voice. catra and adam rush toward, adam took a second of hesitation before grabbing the sword and heading outside.


	3. the first appearance of he-man

once outside, catra and adam watches scorpia and entrapta fight as best they can a way bigger monster, probably a parent of the previous one, catra didn't hesitate and jump on it, some tiny spikes came out of his mouth and some of them hit catra in the legs. catra try to jump again but her legs were not responding, apparently those beast paralyze their victims before eating them.

 

scorpia was crushed, entrapta was panicking (or ecstatic ?), and catra was incapacited. only adam could help, and he knew that, he took a deep breath, raise his sword, and look at the monster, but focusing instead on the persons in danger. suddenly a voice in his head, the same voice that bashed him with self-loathing every morning all his life and prevent him sometimes to sleep, speak to him, and repeat "by the power of greyskull", louder and louder, the voice was slowly witching to another, the voice of sorceress.

 

adam lift the sword, and with a booming voice scream "BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL". and with a lot of cool effects, adam turn himself into a tall muscular guy with shinier blond hair, silvery chest armor with a red symbol on it, brown fur underwear and his sword look bigger.

 

adam open his eyes as he gaze upon himself, and say "wow... i look like caveman mixed with someone from the dark ages, can i change my undies for a pants ?", but the beast make his presence known, and attack adam with spikes who he clumsily avoid. then with adam took a deep breath and run toward the monster and gave him the uppercut of his life, so hard that he flew off and crash into the woods.

 

-hehe, see ? your life have value. -said catra.

 

-...i can just turn into a super caveman, that doesn't make me a better person. -adam respond, and catra goes "urggh".

 

-well, saving us make you a better person -said scorpia who hug very tightly adam, followed by entrapta.

 

-CAN I STUDY THIS SWORD !? -asked entrapta.

 

-sure, but avoid tearing it appart, there is probably no other like it. -said adam

 

-actually, there is... -scorpia said before being cut by catra.

 

-another time ! i need first aid. -said catra.

 

once on the ship, orko freaked out seeing adam as the giant he is. once he turned back and orko start healing catra using the medical equipment in the ship, and the trio explained what happened to orko and sorceress, they asked to be with adam for minute.

 

-so... this is the famous sword of power ? -asked adam.

 

-yes, didn't you feel like... loosing control when you handled it ? -asked orko.

 

-no, not at all.

 

-...sorceress ? do you think we could... try to... study the sword and it's effect on adam to find a way to destroy the curse ?

 

-...you know, i wanna try. -respond sorceress.

 

-he-man ?

 

-that's the name of the legendary warrior that you turn into when using the sword.

 

-...can i change it ?

 

once done talking, adam and orko join the trio on the bridge.

 

-sooo, here's what i had in plan, we help you using your powers to defeat the rebellion... -start explaining catra.

 

-wait, i don't really wanna be part of your war. -declaring adam.

 

-...yeah that's fair, soooo... bounty hunting on other system ?

 

-sure, i mean absolutely do not know how to fight, but if you or scorpia could teacher me.

 

-i. can. be. A TEACHER !? -squealed scorpia.

 

-if you don't mind.

 

-OF COURSE I DON'T !

 

-*sigh* as i was saying, if we help you, you let us studying your sword ? -asked catra.

 

-if you share what you learned, sure. -said orko.

 

-deal. but first i need to explain to hordrak why i'm gonna be away for a time.

 

as the trio (except entrapta who was already working) leave the ship, they are suddenly face to face with adora, bow and glimmer. all stood still for a moment before adora asked :

 

-how did you make that monster fly off ? -adora asked with authority.

 

-none of your business. -respond catra.

 

-sure it's not. -said bow before shouting a arrow with electrifying net inside.

 

scorpia quickly deflect the arrow and just as adam walk out to ask what was all this noise was, the net spread and trapped him before adora could see who it was. the net started to electrify adam who screamed in pain, entrapta quickly search in her tools to see if she could help, but the she noticed, adam was growing in mass and muscle, his skin turned purple and his hair became some kind of white flame enveloping his head, his voice changed to a deeper and almost primal state, he was adam no more.

 

outside, bow felt a little bad for hitting the wrong person, catra and scorpia were worried about adam, but quickly regain focus on the fight. adora transformed and was ready to rumble, until they all hear a powerful roar from inside the ship.

 

inside the ship, orko was panicking, saying "nononono not again, not again ! the sedative, where is it ? oh right, hair princess, stop him before he got out !" and entrapta just slightly move on adam sight and say "pleaaaaseeeee don't go outside ?" and adam leaped outside the ship.

 

-really ? -asked orko.

 

-well even for me that's scary. -answer entrapta.

 

outside, all the other could see this giant purple flaming-hairdo thing landing in front of them, as he scream of rage and charge toward the nearest target. catra jumped over it while scorpia jump on the side, since she was already transformed, adora go and jump on the monster punch him so hard that the grass felt the shock, but it wasn't enough, as he comeback with harder punch, so hard she-ra flew a few feet behind and land on a rock. 

 

bow shock two arrows a once, hitting it in the head, but it just bounced of him, and bow got kick in the belly, roll a few times and smash his pour face onto a tree. glimmer try to teleport left and right, hitting it, sparkling it, to no use, the giant grab her by the leg and throw her into the horizon.

 

after that catra tap on his shoulder asking "hey, thank for that but i think you can stop now." and the giant was about to slap her with deadly but catra dodge it quickly and realized that he wasn't really in control of himself. adora bodyslam him again, and again he hit back, but this time when she was on the ground, he wasted no time and start to pummeled her with rage and brutality, again and again, adora was groaning in pain, bow was too shaken to have a clear shot, and finally, adora turn back to normal, bleedy, broken, probably near death.

 

catra ordered scorpia to stop the giant with her poision before he finished her, which she did just in time, and after a few missed punches aimed at scorpia, the giant was on his knees, weakened but still dangerous. orko, upon seeing this, wasted no time and the neck of the monster with a dart full of sedative, knocking him down. scorpia pick him up and upon seeing adam turning back to normal, she thought it would be best if they don't know who this monster or adam were, for tactical advantages, that and she wanted to defeat she-ra herself, so she and scorpia run into the ship to start flying off this place.

 

as orko was about to join, two arrows hit him in the sleeves, sticking him on a tree. bow knew they had to have at least someone to interrogate, also catra and scorpia completely forgot he was there.

 

the ship flew off, as the trio were reunited and adam was completely normal, sorceress asked "how many casualties happened ? and where is orko". scorpia and catra just said "oops".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i think i have a pacing problem.


	4. adam's torment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is gonna be a bit of an exposition dump here, you've been warned.

once on the ship, the super pal trio explained everything that happened outside.

 

-...and don't worry about hummm... -said catra.

 

-orko. - said scorpia.

 

-yeah him, he's with good people, he's gonna be fine. however if you want to have my help, you're gonna have to explain a few things to me about adam's... condition ?

 

-... did you ever heard of he-man ? -asked sorceress.

 

-no, and it's a very stupid name. -answer catra.

 

-...well before she-ra existed, there was another guardian of etheria, always a boy, who wield the sword of power and yell "by the power of greyskull", named he-man. but one day, the great warlock named skeletor, the sworn enemy of etheria and founder of what's gonna become the horde, used a ritual to reap his own soul out of his semi-mortal shell, and inflicted it inside the sword of power. luckily, the point of the ritual was to possess the wielder, but because of the magic energy inside every wielder, skeletor's evil power can only surface if the wielder get injured or submitted to a lot of stress, and none of his intellect or personality comes out.

 

-so,this ship is a prison for all he-mans. -said catra.

 

-yes.

 

-and so the ancient ones created she-ra and the sword of protection, and stick to girls to be sure that skeletor don't take over again.

 

-you are pretty perceptive.

 

-...since how long was he here ?

 

-until he was around 6 years old, he soon gonna turn 18.

 

-...how he is doing ?

 

-not great. at all.

 

-doe he remember a thing ?

 

-no, at all, but he knows that when it happen...

 

-can i speak with him ?

 

-you can try.

 

-should we come too ? -ask scorpia.

 

-no, i'm... gonna try on my own.

 

catra walked to the cabin of adam, where she can hear him cry. she knocked and enter without asking.

 

-hey. -she said.

 

-you should have let me die. -said adam, crying under his blanket.

 

-don't say that, it's not your fault. listen, entrapta is going to study the sword of power to see if there is way of getting that asshole out of you. in the meantime... hum what do you like to do ?

 

-...i like to watch movies with orko.

 

-yeaaaaah about that...

 

-i know, *sniff* it's fine.

 

-we could watch movies with you. -catra pull out the blanket. -huh, it's a pretty heavy blanket.

 

-the pressure help me sleep at night.

 

-cool, we don't have lots of movies in the horde, it mostly turn around romanticizing war and conquest.

 

and so catra and the princesses, go to the fright zone, and explain to lord hordak, that she need to go out for a "recruitment" route across multiple system. hordak asked why she wanted to go herself specifically, catra explain that thanks to the education provided by shadow weaver she became great a manipulating people, hordak agreed. 

 

on the ship adam prepared the popcorn, and once back in the ship, scorpia pull catra and asked :

 

-why do we do this ? 

 

-to... gain a new recruit in the form of skeletor, the previous leader of the horde might be an excellent addition for...

 

-no, i mean why do we watch... hum.

 

-motion pictures, called by the normies "movies". -said entrapta.

 

-well, it's for... team building... and to help him... get comfortable of our presence.

 

-okay, but once we got skeletor what do we do with him ? -ask entrapta

 

-...i could need the help of a super man to secure my role as the future leader of the horde.

 

-but... hordak is already the leader, isn't ?. -said scorpia.

 

-exactly.

 

once gather on the small saloon, adam made them watch the most popular trilogy of movies known to most of the galaxies.

 

-so *munch* the force *swallow* is it magic or ...? -ask catra

 

-it's basically some mystic energy connecting all life in the universe, at least before the prequels came out and make it just a bunch a microbes. -answer entrapta.

 

-ew. did you see those ?

 

-yeah, it's... not all bad but...

 

-but clearly this trilogy here wasn't imagine by just this guy. -add adam .

 

-oh, is it popular ?

 

-you have no idea.

 

meanwhile back on etheria, orko managed to explain most of adam's problem to bow, glimmer and adora.

 

-what were you thinking ?! giving him to catra was a terrible idea ! -yell adora.

 

-yeah, on second thought... but sorceress and i were tired of seeing good young men full of potential to be heroes locked up and getting PTSD out of all this shtick. -explain orko.

 

-...PT-what ?

 

-post traumatic stress disorder, basically having a mental trauma that haunt you everywhere you go.

 

-well, now we got THAT on top of the rest to deal with !

 

-maybe not, we all agreed on making adam a bounty hunter, for him to get used to his powers on the spot, and learning how to fight, while we figure out a way of...

 

-wait a minute, that adam guy, doesn't know how to fight ?

 

-he's just a freelance mechanic.

 

-...and catra, is going to teach him... how to fight.

 

-hum, no scorpia would.

 

-okay cool...if she's out there, then maybe we could have some rest for the time being, let's see hopelight for OUCH ! -adore fell and her knees when she try to get up from her medical bed.

 

-adora ! you're not in a state of training. -said glimmer.

 

-you have to rest for now. -add bow.

 

-but, i... -said adora.

 

-don't worry, the princesses and us we'll take care of the horde while you recover.

 

-but i can't let you all alone, i have to come, if something happen to you... 

 

-YOU ! ARE ! NOT ! RESPONSIBLE ! FOR EVERYTHING BAD THAT HAPPEN AROUND YOU !!! -scream orko.

 

...

 

-sorry... i had to deal with a few he-mans who keep beating themselves up with "i am responsible for this and that, i'm a monster, i had to do this and that because blablablaaaa" ! it became annoying at some point.

 

-...i agree, it's really annoying when you do that, could you stop ? -ask glimmer.

 

-...okay.


	5. the super pal quartet's (?) first contract.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and then the team starts to get along and earning money through bounty hunt.

the morning started with some construction noises, which awake catra but not scorpia, and entrapta was already gone.

 

-what's happening here ? -ask catra, messy hair and pj on.

 

-we're building a second bathroom. -respond adam.

 

-why ?

 

-because SHE got a lot of hair.

 

-i do. -said entrapta.

 

-and YOU got fur.

 

-...fair.

 

-though, real question : does scorpia loses scales at some point of the seasons ?

 

-not that i know. very considerate by the way, thanks.

 

-...you're... welcome.

 

after the two geniuses finished, they finally landed on kalapor-9, a desert type planet full of mines with diverse resources and of big creature to kill that make good money, perfect for the four of them...

 

-nopenopenope, my hair... are not... gonna be covered in sand, I. STAY. INSIDE. -said entrapta before closing the door behind.

 

...the three of them, to start. after landing on a middle sized town...

 

-oh wait, you gotta have to wait inside, you horde uniforms are gonna make people suspicious and nervous. i'm gonna find something for you two, it just gonna take a few minute. -said adam before leaving.

 

-okay, cool. hey ! you take for me something cool, okay ? -said catra.

 

adam came back with a torn jean and black jacket for catra, and a brown leather jacket (with the white fluff stuff on the collar) for scorpia.

 

-i didn't bought anything for entrapta because she doesn't seem the type to wear anything else, also she doesn't inspire horde material. what do you think ? -ask adam.

 

-great ! -said scorpia.

 

-perfect. -said catra.

 

after visiting the town a little, they managed to get a client that want a mine of copper to be cleared of a nest of man-eating insectoïds outside of town. after taking a speeders from the falcon that catra borrowed from the horde, they got to the mine and then, closing in to the entrance...

 

-something is wrong. -said adam.

 

-why is that ? -ask catra.

 

-you see that skull at the entrance.

 

-yeah ?

 

-why is it right here ? like put right here ?

 

-to make sure other predators know that there here ?

 

-no, if the guy who give us the job say right, those insectoïds crawl and have mandibles, if they wanted to mark the place as their's, they would use musk or maybe some claw marks. also this skull is put on the spike, like someone put it here, and it's not normal.

 

-probably... someone trying to warn others ?

 

-you mean that someone risk his life to go inside, pick up a skull, and go back to put the skull on a spike, instead of putting a little sign "do not enter, monster danger" in the front ?

 

-...you know, i wanted you to come along so you can have some pre-experience in combat, but for now just wait outside and warn us if anyone suspicious came over, okay ?

 

-are you sure, because...

 

-don't worry, thanks to your little observation, we are covered.

 

-we are ? -ask scorpia.

 

the both of them go into the darkness of the cave, adam could hear resonate a "oh hi !" from inside, then some fighting noises, finally the two girl came out and drop on the ground a bunch of suspicious looking people, probably bandits.

 

-you got a good eye, for a inexperience nerd. -said catra.

 

-thanks, but i just noticed something that bug me out, i didn't knew it was all a set up.

 

-still, good job. maybe i'll make something out of you. 

 

they all go back to the town, asking a little bit roughly to the person who give us the job why they were bandits. after making them all arrested, they took another job, one which looked honest enough, a big beast trying to get inside a mine and miners are stuck inside.

 

they arrived at the site, the big monster seemed agitated and digging his claws inside the many holes of the mine.

 

-did you notice something again ? -ask catra.

 

-well, clearly this beast want something ins... wait, i think i... -said adam, using his sword to turn into he-man seeing if it work better. -yeah, apparently i have telepathic powers.

 

-what ?!

 

-yeah, i hear the thought of the beast, it's screaming... "my baby ! give me back my baby !"

 

-...doesn't matter, we have to...

 

-no, wait... just this time, let me handle it.

 

-you wanna fight this alone ?

 

-not fight. -said adam before running toward the mines.

 

he run thinking to himself "holy crap this isn't gonna work, this isn't gonna work, oh my staaaaaars !", once he get close, the beast notice him and try to pierce adam, but he managed to slide right into on of the tunnel "oh my god, it worked !". 

 

scorpia asked catra if they should do something, catra respond "let's see first what he is trying to accomplish". a few minutes later, some form of cub looking like the monster crawl out of the mine, the beast seemed at peace and take his little with him far away.

 

adam came back to catra and scorpia.

 

-you're not gonna become strong if you play pacifist like this. -said catra.

 

-...i... -said adam before getting interrupted.

 

-hey ! what the hell, man ? that was my ticket out of this dump, do you have any idea how i could get from... -yelled a worker walking toward adam.

 

adam didn't let him finished and punch him in the face so hard that he fly right into the mine again.

 

-the job is done, let's go. -said adam.

 

once they collected the money and go back into the falcon, catra asked what he was tried to say before getting interrupted.

 

-...if i didn't have sorceress or orko with me, i would have probably die, or lived miserably, i am pretty lucky to have them, and i felt like this cub would have been dead or miserable if i let them go with it. -said adam.

 

-...i see. -said catra.

 

-do you have a family ?

 

-...i had a friend who was all i had, and she leaved me for some magic destiny, kinda like yours, and a mother who... hated me, i think.

 

-i'm sorry.

 

-don't be, i became strong because of this.

 

-...well, if i had to choose, i would trade all the strength and magic fate for happiness. even if i die young.

 

-really ?!

 

-well, my opinion is pretty biased honestly, it's my super magic strength that made my life terrible, i tried to make friends in the past, and i was happy, and...

 

-...well, you gonna have to be strong by yourself if you wanna be happy again. 

 

catra left the room.

 

-...and i'm not miserable. -said catra.

 

-of course not, you have pretty cool friends. -said adam.

 

-that't not... nevermind.

 

catra left, and scorpia come in.

 

-hey look, i draw us all. -said scorpia showing a draw with four stick figures. -what do you think ? 

 

-it's nice. i like it. -said adam, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said previously i have pacing problems.


	6. meanwhile, back on etheria.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now, to some adora and co.

adam as showed his values and guts to the trio during the last mission, now he is showing them his skills...

 

-...aaaaaAAAAAAAH *SBLAM*. -yelled adam as he land on his poor face.

 

-huh, so you do not know how to fight. for a hero, that's kind of a disadvantage. -said scorpia.

 

-yup... i spend my life doing freelance maintenance across the universe, from midly-complex machines to space-radios. i never engage into conflict anyway because i could transform.

 

-but now you don't have that excuse, by the way, catra asked to be brutal with you, sorry in advance. 

 

-before you hit me again, what did you do with your life before joining the horde ?

 

-...not much, i don't think i remember anyway, i was in the horde pretty young when my parents joined them too, and offer them our familial runestone, the black garnet, which for big was used by a cruel witch who raised catra and her best adora named shadow-weaver. beyond that, i don't have much of a backstory.

 

-did you ever wanted to claim back your runestone ? or did you ever been angry or resentful against the horde ?

 

-.........no.

 

-okay, just wanted to know you a little better.

 

-d'awww. 

 

-(that, and gained a quick break before getting slamed to the ground.)

 

meanwhile, on the bridge.

 

-soooo... -said entrapta.

 

-so ? -asked catra

 

-how do you find him ? in general i mean.

 

-...he's smart enough, and has courage, but he is definitely not warrior of anykind, i didn't felt any ferocity in him.

 

-not even when he punched the cub-napper ?

 

-it was outrage, not ferocity. at least he is somewhat reliable, for now...

 

meanwhile, on etheria, near the whispering woods, adora, bow, glimmer help perfuma for restoring the woods before another attack from the horde, using she-ra's healing powers. but to no good.

 

-god DAMMIT ! -scream adora, punching a tree to pieces.

 

-adora, stop ! you need to calm down if you want... -said bow trying to reason with adora.

 

-i can't calm down, i need to fix all this before the horde arrive, and my stupid powers just don't want to work, what's the point of having healing powers if THEY DON'T WORK ?!

 

-getting angry won't make your power grow in kindness. -said perfuma.

 

-what do you mean ?

 

-if i let my anger take over, i can't grow any flowers, our princesses powers work partially with our emotions. 

 

-yeah, and it must be the same for she-ra, now you need to focus on giving yourself to the woods so that your powers flow into it. -add glimmer.

 

-okay, *deep breath* here we go.

 

adora land her palms on one tree, close her eyes and focus on the her target.

 

she opened one eye to witness...nothing.

 

-raaaAAAAAGH ! 

 

-calm down, you're gonna make it... eventually. -said bow.

 

-that, if you survive long enough ! -scream someone out of sight by anyone.

 

all four of them get into position back to back. 

 

-where are you !? -ask adora

 

-let me introduce myself. -leaping into the sky, a young monkey-like person with red fur all over him and a uniform of the horde appeared and land before the four of them. -i am beastman ! and i am here to dual you, she-ra !

 

-to... dual me ? like a one-on-one fight ? with me ?

 

-yes ! i want to prove to the horde and all of etheria that i, beastman, am a greater fighter than you ! it would be just you and i, no soldier to back me up.

 

-...sure.

 

-what ?! -ask the three others.

 

-well, that guy just show up and ask me, just like that, to fight me on a one-on-one fight, why should i say no ?

 

-because it might be a trap ?! -said glimmer.

 

-peuh ! traps a for insecure dirtbags who have no honor nor pride. i can beat you, she-ra, on my own !

 

-...i want to see this myself, also you can back me up if he tried to cheat. -said adora.

 

-...really ? -said glimmer.

 

-don't worry about that, i hate cheating, and i love dualing, even when i lose, which doesn't happen a lot, but it does. -said beastman.

 

-alright then, prepare hordian scum !

 

the two of them throw themselves at each other, adora clearly as the advantage in power but beastman reply with an agility who could rival catra. they were a match, and it seems that they both enjoyed it, admittedly. but then...

 

*BOOM* 

 

-what the heck !? -ask adora.

 

-oh no, they didn't... -said beastman.

 

-captain, we have started the assault on bright moon. -proclaim a random horde soldier.

 

-THEY DID ! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT ! 

 

-b-but i was the order of hordak to...

 

-I ! HAD ! IT ! god, dammit. you know what, punch me, this all ruined my mojo.

 

-hum... okay. -and adora punched beastman right to a tree. -until next time.

 

-really ?! -ask glimmer and bow.

 

-what ? it was fun.

 

the four of them run to brightmoon, only to find all the tanks upside down and destroyed. mermista, netossa and spinnerella didn't have much trouble it seems.

 

-that was, waaay too easy. -said mermista. -oh by the way, did you fix the woods yet ?

 

-...no, i still block on that, i guess i'm gonna have to be trained by lighthope if i wanna became actually capable of something.

 

-adora, what did we say about dragging yourself down ? -said glimmer.

 

-sorry, "my best is good enough, i am not useless".

 

-thank you.

 

-still, i need to ask lighthope about it.

 

meanwhile, back on falcon...

 

-hey adam, i found something about inside the sword ! -yelled entrapta. -if my theory is right, he-man too have healing powers.

 

-oooouuuuchie... -groan adam.

 

-i know right ? here *CRACK* ouch, fix my broken finger.

 

-what the hell is wrong with you ?

 

adam wield the sword, transform (and notice that transforming heal his wound, neat), and try to transfer his energy entrapta's body, and direct that energy into every injured part of her body. and it worked.

 

-YEAAAAAH, SO AWESOME !

 

-don't ever do that again, and please don't scream so much.

 

-SOOORRYYYYY !

 

-well, now i can heal, that's cool. but seriously, don't hurt yourself again.

 

meanwhile, back on etheria.

 

-are you sure, you don't wanna retry ? what if lighthope imprisoned you and... -said glimmer.

 

-wait ! i... i think i can... let me try again. -said adora.

 

adora close her eyes, and somehow managed to heal one tree, like it never was dead to begin with.

 

-ho-how did you find out ? -ask perfuma.

 

-i... don't know, it's like something put a tutorial inside my head, it's weird.

 

-well, now you don't have to see lighthope, hooray. -said bow.

 

-...thank you guys, for believing in me.


	7. "why i want to be a hero"

"you're worthless, weak, and fragile, those girls deserves better than an half-baked nerdy loser like you, you're nothing without someone to hold your hand... you're baby, that's right, a huge baby."

 

adam slowly open his eyes, it's morning. adam tries to rise up, he felt the blanket to be heavier than usual, apparently catra slept on his lap the whole night. adam reach out to her and pet gently to wake her up.

 

-mmmhh ? -good morning.

 

-hey, *yawn* before you get any funny idea, sleeping on someone lap is a habit of mine, when i was cadet at the horde. also, because you told me that you have nightmares.

 

-i don't have nightmares, but i'm always waked up in the morning by... the voice of this skeletor jerk, making me self-loathed.

 

-self-loaf ?

 

-it mean bashing your own head about how worthless you are.

 

-but, he's the one bashing your head about it, right ?

 

-yeah, but when he stop, i continue. thanks for... keeping me company at night, thought you should have asked before, because i sleep naked.

 

-...OH ! hum, i'm leaving, sorry.

 

-catra leaves immediately.

 

once adam dressed, he start making breakfast for the rest of the crew.

 

-luckily, orko and i taught you how to cook. -said sorceress.

 

-yeah, i like being a good host, what you like fellow bounty-hunters ? -asked adam, jokingly.

 

-anything with coffee for me, really. -said catra.

 

-surprise me ? (that's what you said when you're in a restaurant right ?) -said scorpia.

 

-okay, coffee, hot cocoa, and waffles. where's entrapta ? -asked adam.

 

-she is still sick from the meal of yesterday. -said scorpia.

 

-sick from green veggie soup ? i mean it tasted kind of weird, but i doubt that adam would still be alive if this stuff was this bad for your organs. -said catra.

 

-adam has consume a lot of soup all his life and he's in great health. as for entrapta, well, she mainly eat cupcakes and sugary drinks all her life, her body didn't know how to proceed healthy food. -said sorceress.

 

-wow...just, wow. -said catra.

 

-yup, and sorceress is very much into my optimal health, both mentally and physically, and we are all going to eat a lot of soup for our own well being. -said adam.

 

-meh, it's not as bad as the rations of the horde. i think they were awful so we stayed in bad mood all day and become more aggressive in combat. -said catra.

 

-it would be a very horde thing to do. -said adam.

 

after breakfast, catra insisted to train adam... she wasn't gentle.

 

-...why do you keep up with all this ? -asked catra.

 

-ouch, with you all ? or with the magic destiny stuff ? -asked adam

 

-...both ?

 

-well, for the first, i like you all, and the second... it's pretty stupid, but when i helped this cub to get to his mother, it felt great, i actually... feel good about myself, and i want it to keep going...

 

-...

 

-yeah, i know... 

 

-do you have an end-goal ?

 

-...no, not really.

 

-...would you... (give up your life for someone else ?)

 

-yes ?

 

-no, forget that i asked, let's continue.

 

meanwhile, back on etheria. in the brightmoon palace.

 

-hi, adora ?

 

-yes, orko ?

 

-we... never really discuss, what will you do with adam once you met him.

 

-simple : if he doesn't join the horde and try to destroy us, he'll be fine, if not... well...

 

-oh...okay.

 

-do you think he would ?

 

-...i don't... really know honestly. i'm kinda scared that, in a need of freedom, he rebel against sorceress and try to live by himself. he is not really a rebellious type... but still.

 

-what scares me is what kind of influence catra would have on him.

 

-well, adam is pretty smart and creative, he probably would read into her if she tried to make him believe that the horde is super fun and all.

 

-catra is also smart, and very good at reading people, but even her doesn't like living inside the horde. that's what scares me... i don't what she'll end up making of him.

 

meanwhile, back on the ship.

 

-hey adam, still alive ? -ask scorpia.

 

-uuughhhh...

 

-cool, can i ask you a question ?

 

-sure.

 

-would you join the horde ?

 

-...no, the perspective to be exploited a tyrant for his own personal benefit and killing peoples and make everyone else miserable, is not something i inspire, at all. it pretty much sickens me to think about it, even if i work with you three.

 

-oh, okay then.

 

-...sorry if...

 

-no it's fine.

 

-thanks. for everything.

 

-d'awww *hugs* you're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'm good writing calm conversation, but i'm not comfortable tackling action scenes yet.


	8. i am happy with you.

some time passed with the crew, the quartet completed mission after mission, and adam seem to have gained in confidence, so much so that in one of the mission he had to solve a puzzle box while being covered by poisonous spiders, and he did it with a very cool temper. and not only that but the whole team seem pretty bonded, they were at a fair, and had tons of fun.

 

adam even tried to help a little girl win a teddy bear at a claw machine, but couldn't win, so he used his sword to open a hole into the glass and give the teddy to girl before they both sneakily run away.

 

but in the middle of all this, catra noticed little girl giving a present to his mother, in which they hugged and the mom said "i love you sweetie" and girl respond "i love you too mom". catra started to cry a little, and adam noticed.

 

-do you wanna tal...? -asked adam.

 

-no, i'm fine, i'm not crying. -said catra, choking a little in her tears.

 

-...did you know that tears a made from the chemicals in your brain ?

 

-*snif* what ?

 

-yeah, your emotions like sadness, happiness and such, they activated in your brain chemicals in your body, for example when you're in danger and you love it, your brain produce adrenaline, and when you did or do or witness something enjoyable, it produce serotonin.

 

-...hum...

 

-and when you cry, it's because you evacuate your emotions, you're leaking out an overflow of emotion that could mess your brain if it doesn't come out. and that's why if you examine tears of joy in a microscope, you'll also notice that it look different from tears of sadness, because they are not the same chemicals.

 

-...

 

-if you want to cry, you should cry, you can do it on a closed space of course but if you shouldn't suppress it all together.

 

-...at the horde, they told me it was a sign of weakness.

 

-...they're not entirely wrong.

 

-mh ?

 

-but did you heard of another pretty interesting thing called empathy ?

 

-...light me up ?

 

-it's when you see someone hurt physically or emotionally, and because you did get hurt this way one time, or because you're projecting yourself into that person, you feel bad for that person, and you want to help him get better. that's also something the horde described as a weakness.

 

-...no, i just didn't know it had a name. but how can you feel for me when you have a great mother ?

 

-i had parents before orko and sorceress. 

 

-ha ?

 

-they weren't bad or anything, though i don't really remember much because i was taken into the falcon when i was 6, but they were my parents. when i first berserk out at elementary school, nobody dies by the way, they were looking at me with fear, gaze upon me like a monster and not a child, and then some people make me come aboard the falcon to be, well, imprisoned there. 

 

-oh...

 

-and when i first step into the ship, i heard my mom said... "thank the stars, he's gone". it could have been interpreted a lot of ways, and that "skullotor" guy inside my stupid skull kept bashing me with, "they never loved you", "they could have drowned you alive if they could" and such. and it still stick to me.

 

-...

 

-i'm not saying i had it as much as you, i clearly did not. but i'm not stranger to pain.

 

-...well i'm not crying anymore. i want to break stuff now.

 

-i would explain to you that catharsis theory is not a certain fact, but i'm not a living encyclopedia or a psychology teacher and i absolutely can't stop you, just make sure i don't have to bail you out.

 

-okay... hey um...

 

-yes.

 

-...you're a good person.

 

-and you're fun to be around.

 

-pfft, nerd. -and then catra left doing some damage.

 

after a little stroll, adam get grabbed and taken into a dark alley. three big man pin him into the wall and put his sword away.

 

-okay, now little guy. give us some change and we will let you go. -said one of the criminal.

 

adam first complied, grab his money with a firm fist, and when he was about to give it to him, adam uppercut the guy and jab the second and kick the third. it was pretty fast, and adam was doing fine, until a few second and then the three man gang up on him and kick him into the ground. adam see his skin turning purple and muscle growing, feeling the control he his loosing, he extend his arm toward the sword but couldn't reach it, in his head he yell "no, i'm in control and i'm gonna beat those asses up myself !" and scream "by the power of grayskull"... and suddenly, the sword flew toward adam's hand, like it was magnetize to it.

 

and he transform into he-man. the three fiends were shocked and confused, adam grab one by the hands and squeezed them so hard, he could never pickpocket again. adam grab the second, lift him into the air, and back-break him so hard, he was fold in half. the third run screaming like a girl, out of reach of adam.

 

after that adam, just go back to the ship, waiting the others. phoning them about what happened.

 

-and you thought that because trained for a month, you could beat those guys ? -asked catra.

 

-i didn't think, it's weird, it's like i acted on instinct, like i did this all my life, to counter when i'm getting threatened, thought this sensation only lasted a few seconds. -respond adam.

 

-you loose control ? -asked scorpia.

 

-no, more like i was on auto-pilote... on a different ship ? if that make sense ?

 

-...did you enjoy breaking those bastards ? -asked catra.

 

-no, not really, i just wanted them to not threatened random people like that, i didn't enjoy it. do you think i have been too violent ?

 

-pffff HAHAAAAAHAHAHAHA ! you're *snort* you're asking this to me ? hahahaha, if i was here, hehe, they would have died, brutally.

 

-oh... by the way apparently when i say the magic phrase and extend my arm, the sword of power fly into my hand by herself.

 

-REALLY ?! i need to make notes now. hiii, this is great, i know my theory about you and the sword being linked together was true. -squealed entrapta.

 

-if you experiment on me, just for you know, it extremely forbidden to cut me to pieces. -said adam. 

 

later at the fair. catra had some thought about her team and the fact that... well, she did lied to entrapta. she thought that she should deal with it sooner than later, she would find out eventually.

 

-entrapta ? -said catra.

 

-yes ?

 

-remember... when i said that your friends leave you behind ?

 

-yup ?

 

-*sigh* (stupid, what are you doing, of course she will be mad at you.) that truth is that... i have no idea if they intentionally left, or thought you were dead.

 

-really ?

 

-yeah... i... (don't, stop, this nerd have gotten into your head, stop !) i wanted you on my team. so i told you that they left you so...

 

-oooooh... okay cool.

 

-cool ? aren't you, like, mad or something.

 

-......nope.

 

-...okay then (i'm on a lucky streak since adora left.), well i'm glad that you are on our, you weirdo.

 

-hehe, me too... hummm, kitten ?

 

-...don't, ever, call me kitten.

 

-furball ?

 

-yeah, why not.


	9. the capture.

was i too naive ? was i too nice ? was i too weak ?

 

i knew this would happen eventually, yet like a fool... i believe that she would all gave up for a new life, a better life, with people that cares about her feelings.

 

maybe she was just an excellent actress ?

 

i doesn't matter anyway, nothing ever did.

 

happiness was forbidden for me ever since birth.

 

what were you expecting ?

 

YOU USELESS NERD !

 

those were the words adam thoughts about himself while his eyes were slowly re-opening. 

 

he was attached on a bloody table of torture, inside a dark cell, inside the fright zone, the very base of the horde on etheria. adam was trapped, but i didn't panic, he was just depressed, and i little disappointed. 

 

everything happened so fast, and the concussion doesn't help, but in short, adam remember that the found out about his existence... and catra turn on him, hitting him on the back of the head.

 

and then, catra enter the cell, looking upon adam with glowing eyes that shine in the dark cell. adam just asked with a soft, defeated voice "is it gonna hurt ?". but catra only slide on his hand a lock-picking tool before saying "i can't help you more... and i can't come with you.", and she left just after she said "'i'm sorry".

 

adam, while try to use the tool to escape, was processing this in his head.

 

apparently she just couldn't give up the horde, despite the very shitty things that they did to her. but if most psychological thrillers movie he watch and psychological studies he made while on the falcon made him learn, it's that it's really hard to get out of a toxic and abusive relationship, especially by your own.

 

after freeing himself, adam saw air conduits on the wall of the cell. luckily, he was smaller in size than entrapta (without the hair of course), pretty slim and light too, so he could sneak in easily. 

 

a few minutes of wondering off, checking through the vent to see anything interesting, and most important, not making noises. adam a really nice bureau, with paints of explosion on the wall, for some reason. thinking it might be hordak desk, he decided to sneak in to find something interesting that he could use, in case of dire circumstances. 

 

once inside, he search through the files in the desk and find something about the princesses. one thing definitely caught his attention, and knew he had to warn at least one of the girl. then he search the files of the crew, nothing about entrapta, weird, but also something about scorpia being a great shot... sure ? and another thing about catra. a thing that she most definitely have to see for herself.

 

but once adam was done, some fight noises came from outside the office, and adam hide under the desk.

 

bursting through is a red furred soldier from the horde fighting a very tall, white armored blood lady, with a sword that look a lot like the one of adam. adam barely have the time to connect the dots as the two kept fighting and destroying the furnitures.

 

-what did you think you would find here, she-ra ?! -ask the furred man.

 

-i'm here to end it all, once and for all. -said she-ra(?).

 

-by your own ? 

 

-yes.

 

-like, just you against all of us ?

 

-yes !

 

-...sure, why not ?

 

adam certainly didn't wanted any involvement into all of this, and try to crawl to the exit, right in the middle of the fight. he manage to get back (somehow) into the vents, and start searching for catra, as the alarm resound around the fort. he finally found her above him and start trying to get her attention, as she run around.

 

-psssst ! catra. -said adam quietly.

 

-what ? -ask catra.

 

-above.

 

-adam ? listen i'm sorry but i cant come with you, i...

 

-okayokayokay but please, read this. -said adam as he slide the files through the vent, and catra catch them.

 

-what is this ?

 

-something that you should definitely know. 

 

as adam continue to crawl to find an exit, catra find a corner where she can read them, she started to read her files... she was on her butt. then she read the other files... she was about to puke. in those revelations, anger, confusion, rage, betrayal, and such started to flew into her, and at the peak of all, she yell "MOTHERFUCKEEEEER !!!".

 

adam kept trying to escape, he slept to a slide that made fall right into a huge room, with a big and glowing red crystal. adam watched it very thoroughly and started to feel some kind of connection to it. but as he was about to touch it, more fight noises, different ones, started to come closer and closer. adam hide behind he crystal, and as the voices enter the room he could recognize the voice of catra.

 

-HOW LONG !!?? HOW LONG DID YOU KNEW ? HOW LONG WERE YOU GONNA PRETEND IF ADORA WOULDN'T BE GONE BY THEN ?! -yelled catra as she fought some tall lady with a big red robe and a mask well attached to the head, with several red gems stuck on it.

 

-how did you know ?! did you sneak inside hordak desk ? did you join the rebellion ? i knew we should have chained you up all your life. -said the big red lady.

 

-YOU... BITCH !!!

 

adam wasn't sure what to make of all of this, but he knew that meddling with family matter is never a good idea, so he kept hiding, until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said, pacing issues.


	10. the escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger.

adam was hidden from catra and someone else she seem to know well, they had a big argument that seem to be pretty personal, so he decided to sneak pass, until...

 

*BLAM* CLINKILIKLING* *CRASH*

 

until, he unfortunately knock over some big bowl on a pedestal right in the middle of the room.

 

catra and the lady were looking at him awkwardly, while adam mask a lot of negative emotion behind his hands.

 

-...sooooo, hum, where is the exit ? -ask adam.

 

the lady quickly trap catra with a spell before she does anything, and also start to electrocute adam in a very painful way. as adam scream his lungs out, his skin turn purple and his muscle grow, before his consciousness fade, adam think "please catra, run.", and complete his transformation.

 

-hehe, didn't expect that didn't you ? -said catra.

 

-i did actually. -said the lady in calm and confident tone.

 

-what ?

 

-watch.

 

the lady then started to use his magic on adam, i didn't work at first but then, slowly but surely... the monster inside adam seemed to be ripping out of him, pulling out even. until... some kind of skeleton guy with a purple robe and huge muscles come out of adam, adam which became a little pale.

 

-lord skeletor, arise ! -said the red lady.

 

*poumf* skeletor falls flat on his face.

 

-...later then. as for you, my dear, dear catra. you became so strong, even better than me, but i didn't get attached to you precisely because i knew this would happen. if only... what are you doing ? -ask the lady as adam, on the ground, was pulling her robe.

 

-let her... go. -said adam, weakly.

 

-awwww, that is adorable -she grab him by the neck. -but it's time for you to sleep permanently, little knight.

 

adam in his last strength grab the lady by the arm and try gather his power, suddenly... the dark powers of the black garnet that was inside shadow weaver (the red lady) was transferring into adam. shadow weaver throw him out of fear before he could take of all her magic. but he landed next to the black garnet, and its power was transferred into adam.

 

-no, you won't take it from again ! -yelled shadow weaver as she uses her magic to mess with adam's mind.

 

but adam as he was having nightmares quickly figured that he could do the same, and with all his will, uses his telepathic powers charged with the black garnet power, to transfer all of adam's grief, sadness and sorrow, all of his most traumatic experience and pain, right into shadow weaver's mind, duplicating the pain, and looping it over and over, as she scream to make it stop. 

 

after that, shadow weaver was into a coma. and adam fall on the ground, catra, now free, run toward him to check on him.

 

-adam ? -ask catra.

 

-i'm...okay, but i can't feel my legs, and i think... i lost my sight.

 

-what happened, what did you do ?

 

-well, when entrapta studied the sword and me, we found out that the power of he-man was very delicate and balance exchange of the same type of energy but all with different forms. apparently those energy signals came from those "runestones", i was able to use the power of this, hum...

 

-black garnet.

 

-yes, because all the he-mans, and maybe also the she-ras, have access to the powers of the runestone to use it to defend the people of etheria, since this planet and the princesses are connected to very deep level. but it's just theoretical. what is sure though, it that i lost the powers of he-man.

 

-what ?!

 

-do you see skeletor ?

 

-yes ?

 

-pretty sure he is not supposed to be buffed like that.

 

-...oh shit.

 

-yeah, we got to leave now.

 

-can't you take the power back ?

 

-i don't think it'll work. but we gotta move while she-ra is still causing a mess.

 

-oh yeah, i forgot she was thing.

 

catra, carrying adam on her shoulder, made a sprint toward the exit, until...

 

-hey catra ! sorceress is waiting on the top of the base ! -scream entrapta.

 

-entrapta ?! wait, sorceress ? -ask catra.

 

-also, i put explosives all around the base as a cover for our run !

 

-hi entrapta. -said adam.

 

-hi adam, why are you pale ?

 

-hey guys, got the sword ! -scream scorpia.

 

-scorpia ?! you too ? -ask catra.

 

-by the way, i still don't know what the plan is catra, you told me "you know when it you'll see it".

 

-i meant my decision !

 

-ohhhh, well your decision is made, what's the plan ?

 

meanwhile, at the lair of hordak. adora and hordark were finally fighting one on one. and hordak seems to be a real martial artist master, on top of being a super strong cyborg. 

 

-not bad at all adora, it seems that shadow weaver was thorough in your education, but just having a magic sword and some good training won't be enough if you want to make me fall. -said hordak, giving a powerful kick to face of adora.

 

-ARGH ! *huff* *huff* i'm not done yet. -said adora, barely managing to stand up.

 

meanwhile, back on the quartet. our heroes(?) almost managed to get to the ship (which was in an invisibility mode, apparently it has that now ?), but they get caught by the cadets (lonnie, rogelio and kyle) holding various big weapons.

 

-hey catra. -said lonnie pretty happy.

 

-not now lonnie, move. -said catra.

 

-no ! i finally have chance to *BONK*. -said lonnie before getting knocked out by kyle.

 

-please take us with you. -asked kyle, holding rogelio's hand.

 

-...okay ? 

 

once inside the ship, entrapta didn't lose time and set the bombs to detonate. this shakes all of the base and the tower in which adora and hordak were fighting is falling. luckily hordak was monologuing, and the explosion and lose of balance gives adora just what she need to flee. even more luckily bow and glimmer catch up to her and help get to safety, while scolding her of course.

 

inside the falcon, sorceress finished to scan adam, and confirm his theory. the power of he-man was no longer in him, and it create an imbalance inside of him, causing the paralysis and lose of sight. apparently by absorbing the power of the black garnet, he already as a sample of it's power inside of him, he just need a sample of the power of the rest of the runestones.

 

which mean...

 

-*sigh*, sorceress ? could land us next to she-ra if you can detect her ? -ask catra.

 

-i can only detect her if she is changed, but i can trace the remnant of the power of the princess of bright moon.

 

-good enough, i need to talk to... adora.

 

-isn't she your friend ?

 

-yes, she's also she-ra... and the one i need to ask for help.

 

they landed on the whispering woods, catra took adam in her arms and leave the ship, she yelled to call adora "ADORA, I... *sigh*  I NEED... dammit... I NEED YOUR HELP !!", adora, after hearing this, slowly reveal herself, still injured but still in she-ra form.

 

-what does that mean "i need your help" ? -ask adora.

 

-well, more exactly, HE need your help. -said catra presenting adam.

 

-oh... well, if it's for him. i guess i... -said adora before suddenly stop in shock.

 

-...what ? oh right ! you all thought i was dead, haha i completely forgot about that... hi guys. -said entrapta.

 

-h...wha... entrapta you... -babbled adora.

 

-yeah, there is... a lot to catch up. -said catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took longer, sorry.


	11. the family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, adam and adora meet.

inside the brightmoon castle, adam was resting on a bed, next to him was catra, wearing handcuffs, watching over him. in a few next to it, entrapta explained everything that happened in the ship while they were away to adora, bow, glimmer, the queen, and all the princesses (shown in season 1), in her usual enthusiast self.

 

-...aaaaaand that's it. do you have funny drinks and tiny foods ?! they made me have a diet of veggies, VEGGIES ! -said entrapta.

 

-okay, first veggies are good for you... -said adora.

 

-AAAAAAHH !

 

-...and second, YOU REALLY THOUGHT WE WOULD LEFT BEHIND ON PURPOSE !?

 

-yeah, i guess i should have given you guys more credits, anyway since adam let me do experiment on him and the sword, i made a lot of breakthrough about how the ancient one tech work !!

 

-speaking of adam, do you know what you're gonna say to him once he wake up ? -asked glimmer.

 

-why do you ask that ? -asked adora.

 

-because he is your brother and you never properly met, doesn't this make you a least... anxious ?

 

-...a little i guess, what do you think i should say to him ?

 

-weeeeellll... "hi" ? for starters ?

 

-..."hi" ?

 

-i never had a sibling, leave me alone !

 

-what about you guys ?

 

...

 

-oh wow... i just realized that i'm the only one here who isn't a single child. by the way, where is kyle and rogelio ? 

 

-we put them into work to see if they are legit, but they spent most of the time making out which each others. -said bow.

 

-yeah, you don't need to worry for them, kyle was never happy at the horde and rogelio follows him everywhere. also, scorpia ? is your handcuffs too tight ?

 

-...they already broke, sorry. 

 

-*sigh* well, i guess i have to meet my long lost brother in person now.

 

-you're gonna do well, you're a natural when it comes to create strong relationships. -said perfuma.

 

everyone looked at each other in a pretty awkward manner upon hearing that.

 

-okay, i'll go. 

 

upon arriving at the door, adora could hear orko and catra discussing about all of what adam managed to accomplish. adora took a deep breath and enter the room.

 

-hey guys... do i interrupt you ? -ask adora with soft and shy voice.

 

-no, we were done anyway. you can put me to my cell. -said catra, she didn't look bothered or worried.

 

-okay, later adora. -said orko, he seemed pretty happy.

 

as catra leave the room, she and adora avoided to look each other. finally, the siblings were all alone.

 

-sorry but i can't see you, my blindness seem to not wear off, i hope that when i get my powers back it's gonna be fixed. -said adam.

 

-yeah, me too. -said adora.

 

adam lift his hand, waiting for adora to hold it, as she does.

 

-hi adam, i'm your sister. -said adora.

 

-hi "your sister", i'm adam. 

 

adora upon hearing this, crush adams hand, so hard we could hear all of the bones being destroyed from outside the room.

 

-worth it. -said adam through his teeth as he cried.

 

after this first bad experience, the two had a little talk before talking about the suicide mission.

 

-you where hiding in the closet ? -ask adora, laughing a little.

 

-yup, i was scared shitless, if the adventure i did with the crew didn't make me learn how to handle fear, i would not have been able to sneak out. and it's not the first time it happened. but betwen you and i, why did you try to take on the whole horde in solo like that ? i thought being a military that could have become captain, you would have a better strategy that rushing in.

 

-...when your... dark side took over and beat me down, i realized how... weak and limited i am, even as she-ra, i needed more power. after, somehow, i managed to unlock my healing powers, i regularly visited a A.I. created by the ancient one, named lighthope, so she could teach me how to became stronger. she taught me how to masters some abilities, like boost up someone with the power of she-ra for a short period of time or even super speed, but nothing to increase my strength, apparently if i put too much energy into myself i could blow up. so i... became frustrated, and i thought, this time it would be all or nothing. in retrospect, maybe i shouldn't be she-ra.

 

-...maybe, instead of becoming stronger, you should learn how to rely on other things, like you companions or using your abilites in creative ways, or just simply to find hordak weakness and exploit it. 

 

-you think so ?

 

-i couldn't be he-man by myself, unlike you, i never had any kind of military training, nor fighting training. i know a lot about physics, chemistry, psychology, biology, computers tech and such, but i'm not a warrior, at all. i had help, thanks to scorpia, for standing against a opponent but nothing really that could last if not for the power of he-man. so i had to learn on relying on others strength, while they rely on mines.

 

-...oh.

 

-simply put, find a way around your weaknesses, or rely on you friends when you can't do something on your own, all you had to do is doing the same for them.

 

-...you know, bow and glimmer, the big guy with a heart on his armor and the girl with sparkles in the hair, kept telling me that i can count on them... and i do but... i'm scared that... if something happened to them...

 

-...well, this is war, and people are going to die... all you can do really is being there when they need you, i don't have any kind of magic solution besides making sure everyone does their best, sorry.

 

-it's okay, thank you anyway... by the way, what do you intent on by "using your abilites in creative ways" ? do you any examples ?

 

-well, when i encounter shadow beaver...

 

-PFFFT... dude, it's shadow WEAVER.

 

-whatever her name, i used my telepathic abilites to transmit into her, all of my sorrow, my trauma and pain, in loops, and multiply it's effect, i literally weaponize my sadness, isn't cool ?

 

-holy shit, dude i wanna know how to weaponize my sadness.

 

-by the way, my telepathy was mainly powered by the black garnet, apparently we can pool into the energy of the runestones.

 

-huh, that's good to know. WAIT DOES THAT MEAN I CAN TELEPORT TOO ?!

 

-...one of the princess can teleport ?

 

after the two of them geeking out on teleportation, adam goes to rest and adora join the princesses to tell them what the plan.

 

-so, i think the best course of action, would be that me and adam spend some time with each of the princesses and their runestones, so he can absorb some of their powers and being able to change into he-man once again and so i can learn how to use magic a little better by practicing, since we both can tap into the powers of the runestones. since skeletor, the founder of the horde, is back AND since he got the powers of he-man inside him, we would need to all the help we can get, even from former foes. -asked adam.

 

-honestly so far, i don't see any reason not to trust scorpia, she is pretty nice all things consider. -said perfuma.

 

-weirdly enough, i trust her more than entrapta. -said mermista.

 

-aw, thanks. -said scorpia.

 

-okay, cool, does anyone have any objection ? -asked adora.

 

no hand were raised.

 

-good, thank you for helping... and sorry about the assault on the fright zone.

 

-don't worry about that... we'll yell at you anyway. -said glimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you think adam is a gary-sue ?


	12. adam's befriend the princesses.

adam started his magic recovery at brightmoon, and started to bath in the light of the runestone of glimmer. while adora tries to produce sparkles from her hands.

 

-hummm... -adora is focusing really.

 

-no, not like that, like that. -said glimmer while producing sparkles without problem.

 

-hurrrrgh what does that mean "like that", i don't understand !

 

-it's not really about understanding and more about visualizing, you just have to relax and let magic flow out of you.

 

-that's all i'm doing, and it doesn't work, what's wrong with me !?

 

-you're over-focusing, you need to chill first.

 

-hey guys, i can see again now. -said adam. -though i'm still paralyzed from the legs.

 

-really, does it hurt if do this ? -said glimmer as she wack her staff onto adam's leg.

 

-GLIMMER ! -scream bow.

 

-no, but i could use leg later, so don't do that.

 

-okay, sorry. so let's try with you. all you need to do is...

 

-i heard what you said to adora. i'm gonna try, but when i did use the black garnet powers on shadow weaver, it was in a very stressful situation so...

 

as adam close his eyes and took a deep breath, he visualize the magic inside him and try to turn into sparkles... when he open his eyes...

 

-oh hey, i did it, cool. -said adam as his hands glow a few glimmers of lights.

 

-ARE YOU KIDDING ME !? -yell adora.

 

-haha, don't freak out, here let me help. -as he said that adam try to call upon his telepathic powers, but his powers are still too weak to work. -god dammit.

 

-well, i can do that at least. -now, adora is using her telepathic powers to contact adam in his head.

 

it worked, and adam try to produce sparkles out of his hand against and make sure that adora can read into him to understand how visualizing it work. she tries again and this time...

 

-YEAAAAAH ! I HAVE THE POWER AHAHAAHA ! -yell adora like maniac.

 

-yeaaaah. you have the power. -said adam with a weak voice.

 

bow and glimmer give the look to each others.

 

the next day, they arrived at perfuma's home, the siblings of power try to grow flowers.

 

-huh, now that i figured out the thing, it's not THAT hard to do magic. though i don't know if i can use it in combat, we can't seem to use the runestone powers as well as the other princesses, and throwing flowers to my enemy would be just embarrassing. -said adora.

 

-well, there is some flowers on other system that a conscious man-eating beast, and some that a straight up toxic, thought i wonder if we can grow mushrooms. -said adam.

 

-mushrooms ? why ? -ask perfuma.

 

-because some fungus can grow inside living bodies and turn them into zombies and that would be awesome. 

 

...

 

-what ?

 

and the next day, they go see mermista.

 

-well, manipulating water is obviously pretty easy because it's a very simple and not very dense fluid. -said mermista.

 

-so we passed ? -asked adora.

 

-no, because the next part is the hard chunk, you gotta have to try and make a pretty complex object with this water to see how much you mastered it. -said mermista proudly, as she make appear a tiny water deer in her hand.

 

-ugh, i don't think we can...

 

-telepathic link remember ? -said adam.

 

-hum, sure ?

 

adora and adam joined hands and starting focusing together on a whale, and managed use the surrounding water to make it, and it's pretty big on top of that.

 

-wow, okay, you passed...with flying colors. -said mermista, baffled.

 

-real question though, did you ever drown someone by introducing water to his ears and nostrils ? -asked adam

 

...

 

-once.

 

and the next, stop would be at frosta's castle.

 

-do i really need to babysit both of you ? haven't you figured magic on your own yet ? -asked frosta.

 

-well i just got my legs back, and since you asked, i would like to try on my own this time. -said adam.

 

-really ? -asked frosta and adora.

 

-yes.

 

adam focused and try to make a giant snowflakes in his hands, but i exploded, and some shard cut his face a little bit.

 

-ow.

 

-i'm... think you might need help. oh, by the way adora, did you learn how to heal ? -ask frosta.

 

-heyup. -adora put her hand on adam's face, and focusing her magic onto him and wounds started to heal. 

 

-nice, but if try to transfer the healing process into my whole by the blood stream, it would be more effective. -said adam.

 

-...well at least you practice magic good.

 

-...maybe once he gain his powers back, he should train in mystacor. -said frosta.

 

-that is... a great idea, scorpia... well, try to convince us that he made progress in term of hand to hand combat, but... well she really didn't look convinced herself.

 

-what's mystacor. -asked adam.

 

the next day, back at brightmoon.

 

-you know, i never asked but, what did you do convince catra to leave the horde ? -asked adora to adam, on the way up to the castle.

 

-...well, when hordak... if hordak conquer etheria, he plan to use the princesses as magic filters to exploit the magic of the runestones. by cutting their limbs and attached them to big machines.

 

-...oh, but catra isn't a princess.

 

-no, but scorpia is.

 

-scorpia is a princess ?!

 

-yeah, the princess affilied to the black garnet.

 

-huh. hey ! bow ! glimmer !

 

adora and her friends give themselves a big hug, while orko surprise hugged adam and they all talked about the training and the new members.

 

-so... how was catra doing ? -asked adora.

 

-weeeeeell, she was...snarky, a little mean, and she has a little distant too... but she did what we asked her too without question and she didn't cause any real problem. -said bow.

 

-good, how was entrap- no wait, what do you asked, entrapta was entrapta, right ?

 

-yes. -said glimmer, with a tired face.

 

-kyle and rogelio ?

 

-mostly kissing, and not causing any problems. -said perfuma all giddy.

 

-scorpia ?

 

-well, it's like, really hard to be mad at her, she's like, really sweet, and stuff. -said mermista.

 

-well, so far no sign of betrayal. 

 

everybody nod, except perfuma, giddying in her corner.

 

-how about he-man ? -said bow, excited.

 

adam try to attract the sword in his hand, and succeed. 

 

-wouh ! -scream bow.

 

-dude, wait until i transform before losing it. -said adam. BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL !

 

nothing happened.

 

-well, i still have my legs back, i can walk to that A.I. lighthope and ask her.

 

-you're quick to see positive. -said glimmer.

 

-i have to struggle with depression, suicidal thought, and ptsd coming from the death of loved ones that i caused because of the monster leaving inside of me, i had plenty of experiences with trying to see positive.

 

...

 

meanwhile, at the fightzone.

 

-oh man, look at those muscles ! -said skeletor, not only with old body, but improved, looking into a mirror and doing poses.

 

-well, i am glad that you can enjoy this opportunity, lord skeletor. -said hordak. but i want you to remember something.

 

-don't waste your breath, you are the boss here, i get that, i'm not gonna pull a dirty on you, i just want my revenge on the grayskull bloodline, that's it.

 

-good, then...

 

-HOWEVER, i am not your puppy, even without the strength of he-man, i am a very powerful and cunning warlock, and if YOU pull a dirty on me, i will terminate you. so if you treat me with respect i would do likewise. are we clear ?

 

-...verily, at least what to expect from.

 

-good, if you have order i will be in the second-in-command room.

 

and with that skeletor leave.

 

meanwhile, adam, adora and orko ask lighthope about adam's condition.

 

-it seems that to recover the power of he-man, you still need one sample of a runestone. -said lighthope.

 

-and we already use the runestones of spinderella and netossa. we're out of princess allies... by the way, we didn't tell about the situation, when did you...? -ask adora.

 

-sorceress had messaged me, it's been... good to see her again.

 

-...you knew each other ? 

 

-oh right, sorceress and the falcon are first ones technologies masked as modern stellar tech. forgot to tell you all, now that i remember.

 

-...whaaaAAAAAA !?

 

-also, i'm actually a pixie from eternia, and this floating metallic body is kind of my life support bed. -said orko.

 

-... OKAY ! COOL ! SUPER ! WHAT ELSE ?!

 

-i know where we can find another runestone, sorceress told me where to find one, and... a potential princess ally. -said catra, coming out of the shadow, behind everyone.

 

-...hey catra. -said adora, in pretty neutral tone.

 

-hi catra ! -said adam, in happy tone.

 

-the falcon is waiting outside, we can go now.

 

-...okay, follow the lead. -said adora.

 

-how is it been, i missed you. -ask adam.

 

-it was... fine, i defended a stronghold, mostly on my own, nothing unusual except that i miss a little being in command. -said catra.

 

-well if you keep helping them, i'm sure they'll let you have a commando.

 

-...thanks...i missed you too.


	13. catra's secret.

deep inside some magic jungle, catra guide adora, orko and adam searching for a runestone, and give adam his powers back.

 

-so, hum catra ? -asked adora, still uncomfortable.

 

-yup ? -she respond nonchalantly, not looking at her.

 

-how... did you heard about this... runestone ?

 

-...it was in one of the files of hordak.

 

-you sneak inside his desk ?

 

-...i would do that, would i ? but no, i'll explain it to you once we found, i promise. -catra said, actually looking at her this time.

 

adam and orko followed just behind, saying nothing.

 

-hum... -try to say orko.

 

-nono, let them handle their past with each other. -interrupt adam.

 

later, they came across a big temple hidden, with feline-formed decoration and architectures. orko started to understand what's happening, adam already knew and adora...

 

-huh, people here love cats it seems, is this why you wanted to go with us ? to see if there is cat lovers around ? -said adora with a slight jokey tone.

 

adam and orko were rubbing their faces, and catra try her best to ignore it.

 

inside the temple, they walk for some time, before finally encountering a massive door who seem to be guarding the runestone.

 

-don't worry i got this. -said adora turning into she-ra and charging the door with all her might... it didn't work and the room echoed a sound of a bone cracking. -okay... ouch, second try.

 

-how about you let me do this. -said orko, who simply used a magic snap on the door to open it, like it was nothing. 

 

inside the room, a massive golden crystal was shining the room with beauty. without saying a word, catra but both of her hands to the runestone... and starting to absorb it's power.

 

-oh, you learn something from shadow weaver... that's cool. -said adora.

 

-no, only shadow weaver could do that. what i did, it connecting myself to the runestone. -said catra.

 

-oooohhh, how did you do that while not being a princess yourself ?

 

...

 

...

 

 

-OH MY GOD ! YOU'RE A PRINCESS !? -scream adora.

 

-alleluia, she finally connect the dots. -said catra, almost sincerely.

 

-but ? how ? what ? why ? who ?

 

-when i stole the files of hordak, i wanted to know his plan but also wanted to give to catra glimpse to her heritage as a goodbye gift, and i found this plot twist. but how did you figured where was the runestone catra ? -said adam.

 

-apparently, when scorpia sleep, she can hear the black garnet calling to her, so i... try to close my eyes and meditate, in a way, and... and i had a weird trip, in short.

 

-...you're a princess... -mutter adora.

 

-do you think this is why shadow weaver hated you ? -ask adam.

 

-no, maybe ? before you give me the files, she told me it was because she see herself into me. but when i asked her about if she knew, she just told that she should have killed me. and i don't know if it's because i would betray everything i swear to protect, like she did, or for another reason. -said catra.

 

-...yeesh, you didn't had it easy in life. -said orko.

 

-...you're a princess... -mutter adora.

 

-do you have any idea what your powers are ? -ask adam.

 

-...you and adora gonna have to help me on this. -said catra, finally smiling.

 

-she's a princess ! -yell adora.

 

-WE GOT IT !

 

while adam bath into the light of the runestone and orko was doing maintenance to himself, adora try to catch up to catra.

 

-so, you met my long lost brother while searching for first ones tech, how... did the meeting go exactly ?

 

-...i tried to see if he could transform too by putting him into a dangerous situation, but he... would have let himself die.

 

-what ?

 

-he try to pass it as "i'm a burden" kind of thing, but he blame himself for what skeletor made him do when he lost control, and it was... the first i saw someone give up on life.

 

-...and people tell me that i overcompensate for what mara did as she-ra.

 

-mara ?

 

-the last she-ra before me.

 

-oh...

 

...

 

-catra, i'm... sorry to have left you.

 

-...it's not just that.

 

-really ?

 

-it's the fact that you only fought the horde when OTHERS where in danger. like what they did to me wasn't enough for you.

 

-i-i... i never realised that...

 

-that it hurted ? that the only thing that i had back there was you ? that you left me nothing ? and because of what ? two dorks were nice to you ? because of some magic destiny ?

 

-i didn't know what was happening to me, why i was called by the sword of protection ? why i can read first ones language ? who was i exactly ? i wanted... i needed to know.

 

-well, hope it was worth it.

 

-...i still don't know, i mean... i know what to do, but not if...

 

-...don't sweat it anyway, i have already great friends to replace you.

 

-...good. good for you.

 

-i'm full ! -said adam further away.

 

-we can go now. -said catra.

 

-don't you wanna know more about your people first ? -asked adora.

 

-...another time.


	14. the horde strikes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late, i was sick.

once with enough samples of runestone powers, adam, adora, catra and scorpia (who wanted to see adam again after a while) go meet lighthope.

 

-now that the he-man has enough magic, he need to mold this power and shape it before being able to change back. -lighthope said, as she open a door leading to a big room with some sort of bed in the middle. -this procedure could take potentially take days.

 

-what !? but we don't have days ! -said adora.

 

-i'm sorry but there is no other methods, without this procedure the power of he-man could become unstable and dangerous for adam.

 

-hey, it's fine i'll be watching out for him while you two fight the horde. -said scorpia.

 

-but, we, hurrrgh... fine. -respond adora.

 

-well, i should start to win some time. you two don't gut each other out okay ? -said adam as he enter the room with scorpia.

 

-i promise i'll try my best to not kill her too much. -said catra, with smug grin.

 

-haha, love you. -adam said as he close the door.

 

-...did he said... -ask adora, intrigued.

 

-ANYWAY WE SHOULD GO NOW BY LIGHT LADY !!! -scream catra as she run to the exit.

 

-it's lighthope, and goodbye catra. -respond lighthope.

 

meanwhile inside the room.

 

-"love you" ? -ask scorpia.

 

-sorry, it came on it's own, a bad reflex. -adam said, embarrassed.

 

-...say, do you think... catra and i, would ever had a chance ? 

 

-...if it wasn't for me ? 

 

-no ! no, that's not...

 

-of course.

 

-r-really ?

 

-who wouldn't want to spend time with you, you're nice, loyal, brave and you give great hug.

 

-well, you too, except that, you're also smart, you're a great counselor and you can turn into a super hero.

 

-...maybe, but if i fail... you'll definitely be the one who would succeed. also, i think she appreciate you more.

 

-you think ? 

 

-she like siting on your lap, i don't know what else is there to say.

 

-hehe... but it's probably because you're... well...

 

-small and thin, i know, but she still seem relaxed when she does, i would like to sit my head on your lap too.

 

-...phfffffahahahahaahaaaaaahahah, you, you really like to speak your mind, hihihi.

 

-hehe, i'm sorry, the process barely has barely started and i'm already unbearable.

 

-no hihi, no you're not, you're just... well actually very bearable. 

 

-thank you, for everything.

 

meanwhile, outside of the ruin, catra and adora return to brightmoon on the back of swiftwind. 

 

-just for sure, is your beast dressed ? -asked catra as she cling on to adora like a clam on a rock.

 

-no, it's just very competent. -respond adora.

 

-and the NAME of the "beast"... is swiftwind ! -added swiftwind.

 

-IT CAN TALK ?!

 

-oh no. -said adora as she smokes above the brightmoon castle.

 

the horde somehow have traversed through the whispering woods and at it's head, skeletor, laughing maniacally as he order "charge".

 

adora didn't waste any time, turn into she-ra and jump from the back of swiftwind to land a kick on skeletor's back making him slide through the lake for a few meters.

 

-call back your troops ! -said she-ra pointing the sword of protection toward the warlock.

 

-okay.

 

-r-really ?

 

-NO YOU IDIOT, CEASE HER. -skeletor yell as he charge toward she-ra.

 

just before adora could counter-back a big wave of water take all of the soldier in one swoop, "hey adora" said mermista before going back into the fray, apparently the princesses were already here, things must have happened while adora was gone.

 

but skeletor was still here and still have adora on sight, he throw a punch and another, it seems that he isn't used to fight in close combat. adora could easily dodge all of the hits, so much so that she was making fun of skeletor, but then... skeletor used his dark magick to cast a spell that hit adora in her face, making her blind. 

 

she started to panic and throw her sword left and right, trying to fend him off, but she got punched in the stomach, now she remember the beatdown that she received by a berserk adam, it hurt just as bad, skeletor was railing her with punched, pummeling her into the ground, has he laugh like mad man.

 

but then, a violent scratch on both of the biceps of the warlock appeared. skeletor screech of pain, and try to see his enemy, only for receiving another scratch in the his skull face, and then he could see the one who did. catra, standing proud and ready to fight, but adora grab her by the hand.

 

-i... have to do this, leave him to me. -adora said.

 

-*breath in* how about... you heal yourself, and then you continue the fight.

 

-catra, i...

 

-no ! you. are. injured. 

 

-but...

 

-no... but.

 

and catra kept the fight, facing an adversary that was clearly not prepared for a skilled fighter like her. adora, i little sour, tried to heal herself. 

 

the battle just started, and apparently, this time, the horde gave his everything, all soldier, all tanks, all bots were present. it was gonna be long. luckily, the other hero of legend was soon ready to join.


	15. the return of he-man.

inside the chamber of recovery (it's what it is called now), adam just finished the process, lighthope come into the room.

 

-congratulation adam, you're powers a now adjusted, you can now turn into he-man again, but before you leave, why changing the design of your transformation ?

 

-i never like it, i always thought it looked like a caveman/viking beefcake, and i'm not one, and i don't inspire to be one either. -respond adam.

 

-cool, but don't you think it look a little like she-ra ? -ask scorpia.

 

-yeah, a little, i like her transformation.

 

-i just receive a message from sorceress, she's waiting for you outside, it's urgent. -said sorceress.

 

adam, without second thought, grabbed the sword and leave, with scorpia following behind. adam and scorpia jump inside the falcon and started flying off.

 

-what's the situation ? -said scorpia with authority.

 

-an all-front assault in brightmoon, it seems that skeletor, fond of the powers of he-man, feels like he could take everything on. -respond sorceress.

 

-how long before we got there ? -ask adam.

 

-a few second.

 

the sorceress say that, they were already above the battlefield, it was pretty anarchic, and the princesses seems to get short on magic.

 

-open that sas please, i wanna make an entrance. -ask adam.

 

-very well. -said sorceress.

 

-scorpia, use the ship to shoot the tanks. 

 

-aye aye captain. -said scorpia going for the cockpit.

 

-...by the power... of grayskull.

 

as adam say the magic word, he jump off the ship, and landing right in his feet just between adora and skeletor, the shock of the landing made both of them fall backward, and when they stand up, they see adam in his new he-man's form.

 

his hair where the same color as the previous form but now it a very thin but long ponytail, floating in the wind, a simple red cape, no armor only white vest with the same crest as the previous form on it, white tight pant, red gloves and boots, and red pantaloons.

 

adam extend his arm for adora and ask "need help ?". adora respond "maybe a little".

 

and then the fight between the champions of etheria and the warlock begin, adam started the ball with knee to the chin, followed by adora punching him in the stomach, and then both delivers a barrage of punches that extend for a while before skeletor grab them and throw them away, laughing and seemingly unharmed.

 

-what the hell ?! why isn't he on his knees ? -ask adora.

 

-apparently being a magic skeleton, he probably doesn't feel pain, but i had a plan in case it happened. -said adam.

 

-which is ?

 

-do you remember when lighthope said that if you had too much she-ra power you implode ?

 

-yes ?... ooooh, good plan.

 

adora and adam charge on the jacked warlock, whom tried to grab them but they grab his hands instead, and at unison they yelled :

 

-by the power/for the honor OF GRAYSKULL !! I LEND YOU MY STRENGTH !!!

 

the siblings regain their normal form and transfer their powers into the skeleton directly, who is surprised but pretty happy about it.

 

-hahaahahaha, you really gave up on everything and just giving me what i want, you know i'm gonna show you mercy for... for... wait a minute.

 

skeletor already felt is body inflating too much, and the power became overwhelming, he scream out of panic, and the two champions try to flee the explosion but were too weakened by the transfer. luckily glimmer grabbed adora and catra grabbed adam and got away quickly before the detonation.

 

a big colorful explosion happened in the middle of the lake and took some of the forces of the horde. 

 

-so, did you lose you powers again ? -asked catra.

 

-no, this is just temporary, and also another function of the swords, to transfer magic for sharing it with the princesses or others who might need it. -respond adam.

 

-does your powers make coffee too ? 

 

-...i should ask ligh-

 

-I. AM. KIDDING.

 

-well, we'll never know if we don't try, oh hey, skeletor is fine.

 

-WHAT !?

 

what adam meant by fine is that while he didn't seemed damaged, he definitely lose a lot of muscles...and confidence.

 

-i am a lich ! foolish mortals, i cannot die, but to save my pathetic army their miserable lives, we'll call it a draw, RETREAT !! -yell skeletor from afar.

 

-a draw... sure. -said adora, not convinced.

 

-WE WILL MEET AGAIN, HE-MAN AND SHE-RA !!! -skeletor screamed, as he run away with the troops.

 

-did he really just say that ? -asked glimmer, baffled.

 

-well, at least we just have to worry about a regular nearly unkillable wizard...

 

-warlock. -correct adam.

 

-same thing, and a cyborg that is better at fighting than me, and a big army, nothing to worry about. -said adora, as she crumble to the ground, exhausted.

 

a while after the battle, the council of princesses now count adam, prince of power, catra, princess of the people once called "magicat", entrapta, princess of dryl and finally scorpia, princess of "wedontknowyet". adam and adora used their healing ability for restoring the fallen soldiers back on their feet, and they were all waiting for the next move of the horde. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always wanted to change the he-man design.


	16. new and stronger bonds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry to say i might gonna end this series here, because i really don't know where to go from here. i tend to write as i go instead of planning ahead which is apparently a faux-pas when writing any story, but i did this mainly because i wanted to train my writing skills. i might continue, but for now i'm gonna take a break.

life goes on, that's how you could describe what is happening to the rebellion, the horde was still fighting and our heroes fought back, no sight of weakness from both sides.

 

adam and adora took some time to catch up on things : 

 

-so, you're finally dating catra ? -adora asked, hoping to fluster him.

 

-yes, i'm also dating scorpia. -respond adam.

 

-...you... what ?!

 

-yes, it's going better than i expected.

 

-...i never thought you would be that low. -adora said in a very disappointed tone.

 

-...they're also dating each others.

 

-...huh ?

 

-i'm not dating each in secret, we're all three dating each others.

 

-...it's... possible ?

 

-depends on the person and their disposition toward polygamous relationship, that and if they all have a good alchemy and respect and love each others.

 

-...so, who the one topping the rest ?

 

-catra, duh.

 

later that day, entrapta was doing some maintenance on the falcon, while catra stay with her to be sure she doesn't kill sorceress. suddenly orko came into the ship.

 

-hum, hi... catra is it ? -he asked.

 

-yes ?

 

-can we talk in private ?

 

catra and orko entered adam's room.

 

-i just wanted to say... hum... thank you, for everything. -said orko.

 

-...h-hum... wow, okay, why ? -respond catra, confused.

 

-well, you didn't betray us, even though we totally believed that you would.

 

-but i did.

 

-and then you did not. also thank you for helping adam open himself up.

 

-he didn't seem closed off.

 

-well, he had problem going outside the ship, and making friend since the accidents with skeletor, but because you stick with him, he not only became less detached, but because he met you, the curse of the he-mans has finally ended.

 

-...that was just luck.

 

-luck that we would never have found anywhere else. -add sorceress.

 

-...stop that. -catra said all flustered.

 

catra leaved the room, and entrapta said :

 

-you know, for someone with pretty big trust issues, they're right, you're a great. -she said, while actually looking at her.

 

-...UUUUUGHHHH !! -respond catra, even more flustered than before.

 

she go directly to the bathroom, and started to watch her reflection... and she smiled, and cried a little.

 

adam, who still not like fighting even if he sees the necessity, and adora were gone to mystacor from time to time to learn some magic, train personally by castaspella (who is now in a rivalry with sorceress over adam's affection). being she-ra and he-man, they were apparently even more quick to learn than king micah himself (adam even more), but everyone was expecting that.

 

as for the physical part of the training, adora supervise personally the close combat for her little brother, which often end up with adam face on the ground, to the point when catra actually asked to adam if adora was doing wedgies on him.

 

as for kyle and rogelio, they were gonna marry soon enough.

 

and finally, skeletor and hordak were plotting their next move, which mostly consist of bickerings and arguments.

 

the legend of the she-ra, he-man and the princesses was not over yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your feedbacks and support.
> 
> still don't know if ever sequel, taking break, bye.


End file.
